Complicated
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en los bosques de konoha, ¿Que ocurre cuando se encuentra con un vieko conocido


No es un song-fic, pero está basado en la cancion complicated de Avril lavigne. E intentado no tocar mucho las personalidades de los personajes, para que la historia no se torne muy extraña. Por esta razon, no pude meter tampoco mucho romance, pero creo que así está bien. Sin mas preambilos,o s dejo con el fic!

Comjplicated

Los bosques de Konoha se conocen por ser los más grandes y hermosos de todos los países, creados por el primer hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Se conocían más de 3000 especies de animales y más de 10000 especies diferentes de plantas. También, en esos bosques, habían ocurrido hechos, tales como despedidas, pero también encuentros. Huidas, y con ello persecuciones. Combates realizados por sobrevivir, y otros por el simple placer de ver sufrir a otro. Un venenoso odio recorriendo las venas de personas, o un deleitable amor.

Sin embargo, esta historia no se torna en ninguna de las cosas dichas anteriormente.

Una joven, de aproximadamente 16 años, piel blanca, pelo rosa inconfundible y unos ojos verde esmeralda paseaba tranquilamente por ese frondoso lugar. No hace falta decir, que nuestra protagonista es Sakura, una Kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja, cuyo trabajo en ese momento era recoger un tipo de plantas medicinales que se encontraban especialmente en ese bosque.

La chica andaba con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras lentamente se dirigía al lugar donde podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Por suerte para ella, esta vez no había prisas en conseguirla, con lo cual aprovechaba para disfrutar del aire que recorría las ramas de los árboles, el sol que se colocaba entre las hojas y llegaban al suelo tenuemente.

Después de andar un buen rato, ella se detuvo en seco. Empezó a mirar a todos lados, y no era para menos. Ella había sentido una presencia familiar, no reconocible, pero después de todo familiar. Miró a través de los troncos y ramas de la arboleda intentando encontrar al dueño de la presencia.

Giró sobre sus propios talones, para fijarse en la parte donde antes estaba su espalda. De repente, sintió la presencia clara y nítida justo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y empuñó un Kunai mientras miraba a los ojos del extraño. Entonces, fue en cuanto se dio cuenta de por qué la presencia era tan familiar

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura mientras bajaba su Kunai sorprendida. Pero volvió a ponerse en guardia cuando el chico levantó un poco la mano hacia la espada que estaba en su cinto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-_chan?_- dijo en tono arrogante, intentando decirle que se había olvidado de poner el –_kun_ en su nombre- ¿Por qué me amenazas con un Kunai?

Cuando escuchó a su antiguo compañero de equipo decir esas palabras, sintió un poco de furia recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo- después de todo, eres un criminal de rango S ahora para Konoha. De cierta manera, tengo la obligación militar de matarte- le contestó Sakura

-Tsk. Que molesto- dijo Sasuke

Cuando Sakura oyó a Sasuke decir eso, pensó que era su oportunidad, Sakura lanzó su Kunai. El menor de los Uchiha, al verlo, saltó para esquivarlo, para llegar a una rama de un árbol cercano, iba a hablar para repricarle a Sakura que con eso no iba a hacerle daño, mucho menos matarlo. Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, al sentir a la chica justó en frente suyo, con el puño en alto. Sasuke notó una gran concentración de chakra en él, y cuando la Kunoichi golpeó, solo rompió con fuerza sobre humana la rama donde antes había estado él. Su golpe siguió bajando hasta al suelo, en donde creó un agujero bastante profundo, mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba a un metro de diámetro de ella.

-No me hubiera gustado que eso me hubiera dado- Sakura se levantó para enfrentarle, pero entonces sintió que una de las manos de él se encontraba en su cintura, y su katana se encontraba apoyada en su cuello, dispuesto a cortárselo si hacía más movimientos de los necesarios.

-Aunque hayas mejorado, sigues siendo la misma persona débil que antes- le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras se lo susurraba al oído.

-tú tampoco has cambiado para nada- dijo Sakura, solo moviendo la boca, mientras su cuerpo apenas se movía, apenas se notaban sus movimientos al respirar- sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre.

Sasuke se quedó callado, movió un poco su cabeza para apoyarse mejor en el hombro de ella, apoyando una mejilla y poniendo su cara de modo que sus ojos vieran su cuello.

-Al igual que sigues siendo el mismo chico frío que antes. Siempre con aires arrogantes, mirando a los demás con desprecio por encima del hombro-

Sakura sentía la respiración de él sobre su cuello, y sintió también que suspiraba. Sasuke levantó un poco su cabeza de su hombro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que miro a todo el mundo así¿hmm?- preguntó, para luego volver a poner su cabeza en su posición inicial.

-¿Crees que de verdad la información del mundo se pierde por el camino de Konoha por estos bosques? Hemos oído que mataste a Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios sannin cuando éste era tu maestro. De todos modos, te fuiste con él porque viste que Naruto se te estaba acercando, hace ya tanto tiempo- decía Sakura mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo. Un error, ya que cuando lo hizo la katana se apoyó con más fuerza hacia su cuello.

Entonces, Sakura oyó un "tsk" de parte del moreno, mientras retiraba la katana de su cuello. Sakura se sintió un poco más libre, dejando escapar un suspiro inconscientemente de alivio. Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada, sonrió ligeramente, y acercó sus labios al cuello de ella. Cuando Sasuke hizo eso, ella sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas? Deja esa maldita venganza- le dijo Sakura mientras movía su cuello al lado contrario de donde estaba él. Él sonrió contra su cuello, y cerró los ojos.

-No pienso dejarlo porque tú me lo digas- le dijo Sasuke

-Yo… nunca te dije esto porque cuando era pequeña estaba demasiado enamorada de ti, pero… _pareces estúpido_-

Sasuke, al oír esto, se retiró completamente de donde estaba, quedándose a unos pasos detrás de la espalda de ella, con la mirada baja, pero que aún así se podía ver el odio que desprendía.

-Sakura…- dijo con un tono siniestro, que metería el miedo a cualquiera, incluso a su propio hermano- retíralo-

Él nunca se hubiera esperado esto de ella. Alguien que siempre le había amado, no podía de la noche a la mañana decirle que era estúpido. Pero la cuestión es que no fue a esta velocidad¿Quizá dos años bastaron para olvidarle?

-Aunque digas que quieras vengarte, no haces más que seguir los pasos de tu hermano. Cuanto más cerca estas de él, mas te pareces a él. Me han contado que no has tenido nada de misericordia con la gente, aunque te lo pida de rodillas. Todo el mundo tiene que estar a tu favor-

El moreno estaña prácticamente hirviendo de furia, ella, una chiquilla como ella se estaba atreviendo a insultarle, en persona, y sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento. Lo que fue peor, fue verla girar su cabeza, para ver que tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara.

-Sakura, re-ti-ra-lo- le dijo el chico, mientras su sharingan se activaba, y un rostro de odio se dibujaba en la cara del chico.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, casi feliz, mientras Sasuke iba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Ahora mismo lo estás demostrando. Quieres que retire mi opinión, que piense que tú tienes buen corazón, como el que te gustaría haber tenido- dijo Sakura

Sasuke levantó su katana llevó de ira, se acabó iba a matarla ahí mismo, no iba a permitir que una niña como ella era, incluso ahora, pisara de esta manera su orgullo. Se acercó lentamente, con la katana en alto, dio dos pasos, y arremetió contra ella, simplemente bajando su arma con fuerza. Pero entonces, él detuvo su Katana a unos meros milímetros de darle en el hombro donde antes había apoyado su cabeza.

Los ojos de él se cruzaban con los de ella, y viceversa, Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos, llenos de asombro, mientras su ira empezó a ceder. Sakura, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, mientras de ellos un par de lágrimas escapaban. Él no había podido darle, ya que en el momento en que las lágrimas de ella empezaron a descender desde sus ojos, la imagen de la auténtica Sakura débil apareció ante él y, por desgracia, él no podía hacer daño a la niña que él había salvado en tantas ocasiones en el pasado.

Sakura abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus ahora cristalinos ojos verdes. Ella había vuelto a llorar, cosa que se prometió a no volver a hacer, menos delante de él. Bajó su cabeza, sonriendo aún. Volvió a alzar la cabeza.

-¿por qué hace las cosas tan complicadas?- le volvió a preguntar Sakura

-Porque él mató a mi familia, a toda ella. Tengo, tengo que vengarme por lo que él le hizo a la gente que más amaba-

-¿¡Y QUE HARÁS UNA VEZ QUE TU VENGANZA HAYA TERMINADO!?- dijo Sakura, prácticamente gritando, mientras dejó de sonreír para que una expresión amargada apareciera en su rostro- Te lo dije una vez y volveré a hacerlo. La venganza no te hará feliz. Ni a ti… ni a nadie

Sasuke retiró de nuevo la katana, y se quedó mirándola. Ella empezó a sollozar, y él se volvió a sentir culpable_ de nuevo_

-Tú dices que no quieres ver sufrir a nadie más después de que hayan asesinado a tu familia. Pero es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Solo has creado dolor, empezando por mí y por Naruto. Éramos tus amigos, él aún tiene la esperanza de que vuelvas. Y yo… yo sigo igual que siempre. No he cambiado nada después de todo-

Sakura se dio la vuelta mientras sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, pero ella no quería enfrentarlo mirándole a los ojos. No podía hacerlo, simplemente.

-Solo eres un maldito bastardo estúpido, arrogante, que no muestra ningún sentimiento más alla de odio o indiferencia hacia nadie. Que no le importa que las personas que más le quieren sufran, que no le importe irse con un monstruo con tal de volverse más fuerte para conseguir sus objetivos…-

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke, sin saber cómo seguir, bajó su mirada apenado, porque sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón, pero no iba a aceptarlo. Como de costumbre, era cuestión de orgullo. La Kunoichi metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Sasuke, por favor, prométemelo…- Sakura se dio la vuelta, con una expresión de odio, con su mirada jade directamente posada en los ahora rojo rubí ojos del moreno- prométemelo

-Yo…-Sasuke empezó a decir, pero no podía decirle a ella que difícilmente podría prometer nada, y que si lo hiciera, difícilmente lo cumpliría, las palabras no le salían de la garganta. Solo apretó sus puños, sintiéndose un poco impotente.

-Sasuke…_-_ dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta sobre sus propios talones y sacaba algo de su bolsillo derecho, poniendo dicho objeto justo delante de ella, y su mano izquierda agarraba la muñeca que sujetaba el objeto. Ella sonreía aún con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas- no cambies nunca…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido por esto, e inconscientemente sonrió al ver su Protector frontal de Konoha en manos de la Kunoichi. Él solo levantó el puno en manera de promesa

_Porque si lo haces, ya no serás el Sasuke del que me enamoré_

_----------------_

**Estúpidas notas de una autora que está aburrida**

_Si, si, se que la banda la lleva en realidad Naruto, pero es que si no la tenía Sakura me iba a arruinar este one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Sakura aceptó a Sasuke tiempo atrás, y por eso a pesar de como sea, ella lo seguirá queriendo igual. Y es por eso, que ella le pide que le prometa que jamás cambie su forma de ser incluso si apesta o es horrible, porque si no, él dejaría de ser el Sasuke que ella tatno ama._


End file.
